


[podfic] The Secret Life of Daydreams

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, all the austen language, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Secret Life of Daydreams' by <b>hapakitsune</b> read aloud.</p><p>When the wealthy Dustin Moskovitz arrives in Meryton with two companions in tow, he throws the quiet lives of Christopher Hughes and Eduardo Saverin into chaos. Christopher finds himself falling in love with the charming, affable Dustin while Eduardo and Mark never cease arguing long enough to realize that they may be a good match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Secret Life of Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret Life of Daydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250722) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> **Hapakitsune's author note:** There are historical anachronisms up the wazoo, so imagine that this takes place in an alternate universe where same-sex marriages are nothing to be remarked on and race isn't really a consideration. Trying to take all of that into account would have rather defeated the purpose, and I'm aware of the inaccuracies. I have tried to be accurate in most other regards, but I am sure that there are many inaccuracies remaing. Please don't point them out to me because they won't be changed. On the other hand, if you note a typo, please do tell me that.

  


**Length:** 4hrs45mins  
 **Song Credit:** _Money (That's What I Want)_ by Barret Strong  
 **Sample:**  


**Download full:** [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?qf8ume805bjqump) (122MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?68tsm5mhk5m0vd0) (154MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, sometimes I just feel like reading Austenian everything, ESPECIALLY if it's a reworking of Pride and Prejudice. It's just something that needs to happen, like Notting Hill AUs. Don't judge my AU loving heart!


End file.
